change of plans
by crimsonshadow14
Summary: Edward left and Bella decides to stop moping and get on with her life. But she soon has a fatal change of plans.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing changes, Everything does

AN: I so do not own Twilight.

B p.o.v.

I was sitting in the meadow.

Once this had been the place to bring me the most joy, now It brought me the greatest pain. I was

desperate, absolutely desperate. I wanted so bad not to believe what Edward had said, but his words

resonated throughout my mind. He didn't love me. I was just a pathetic human, a burden. The

hole in my chest ripped open even wider, and sobs racked my body. Suddenly, I heard a rustling

in the forest, but for once, I wasn't afraid, because whatever it was I was sure it would take me

out of my misery. I was positive they could not hurt me as much as Edward had. It turned out to

be Jake, my trusted friend. His face was somewhat pained. "Bells, no offense but I'm sick of you

crying over that leech." I cringed at the word. "Jake, Edward is not a leech. Or a blood sucker.

He's a vampire." Jake rolled his eyes and said, "Belle's that's the whole point. It's his nature to

hurt and hunt people. It's in his nature." His words stung, but I realized the truth in them. Slowly,

I stated, "Jake you may be right." His face displayed shock, and he said "What?" I nodded. "Jake,

I have spent too much time grieving haven't I." He nodded. "I mean he would want me to be

happy and besides he told me I need a more normal lifestyle anyway." Jake shook his head. "Not

exactly what I meant but it's a start."

Later that night I prepared for bed, with a plan in my mind. I would call up Jessica the next day

and see if she could excuse my rather odd behavior. I would try to fix things with Lauren, and

maybe even give Mike half a chance. Okay maybe not Mike, but there had to be some perfectly cool guys out there. Not even Forks was that small. I prepared to say goodnight to Charlie, of

course stumbling on my way down the stairs, only this time no one was there to catch me.

Rubbing my skinned elbow, I walked into the living room, where some late night game was

happening. When I reached the door of the living room,my Good night Dad, was stuck in my

throat. Sitting in Charlie's seat was a sight I never hoped to see. Charlie's neck was bent at such

an odd angle I knew automatically he was dead. And a strange vampire was standing right next to

the body. The look in the vampires eyes told me she was thirsty, but extremely sorry. I had seen

that look in Jasper's eyes at my birthday party. The thought of even Jasper caused the hole to

make itself known. That caused me to let my gaud down for about a nano second, which was

enough time for the vampire to attack. I screamed as her teeth sunk into my skin. At the sound I

guess her conscience was awakened, because she ripped her teeth out of my throat but it didn't

matter. The deed was done and the transformation was beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hello, everybody. Here it is.

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be dancing around my living room, singing I am the \

Greatest at the top of my lungs.

B. P.o.v

I'd been screaming at the top of my lungs for who knows how long. It felt so much longer than

three days, but it could've been three minutes. Fire raged through my body as I writhed trying

desprately to get the pain to stop. Eventually, it did, and I sat up, looking at myself. My skin had

become even whiter if that were possible. Suddenly I heard movement to my left, so I snaped my

head in that direction. What I found was only slightly shocking. There was another vampire in my room, and she was eyeing me curiously. "Hello." she said calmly. "My name is Kat, and I am a vampire. Now thanks to me so are you." I sat there numb and Kat mistook it for disbelief. "It must be very strange to haer this. Let me explian. I am part of a dif-" I stopped her there. "I know what you are. Why did you attack my father?" My voice contained more hatred than I knew I possesed. Even Kat flinched. "Let me explain. It seems you already know about vampires, so the only explaination I can offer is I hadn't fed in over two months and when I came across your father I could'nt resist. I am so very sorry." "Sorry won't bring my father back now will it?"I spat out. Kat only gave me a deeply remorseful look . Suddenly I felt an immense amount of pain in the back of my throat. Though it wasn't as bad as the transformation, it hurt really badly. I could feel my eyes turning black, and Kat spoke up. "I guess you know what your thirsty for." I could'nt utter a response, I simply flew out of the room. Halfway out of the livingroom, I fell to the ground. Kat was on top of me, pinning me to the floor. I growled and fought to get her off. I kicked and punched and finnally gave her a blow to the nose that released her hold on me. Kat flew across the room, and I scrambled for the door, but before I got there I heard her say quietly, "Isabella, you can control this monster inside of you. You don't want to end up like me." As my consience kicked in, I crumpled to the ground. Half of me wanted to go rip someones throat out and drink thier blood, but the other half of me knew there was a better way. Seeing my immobility, Kat quickly ran out of the door. When she came back 4 seconds later in her hands she held a pair of rabbits. Without even thinking I ran to them. They didn't even have time to struggle as I drank them dry. Finnally the burning in my throat relented, and I got my mind back. Again I fell to the floor, but this time it wasn't because of thirst. It was because of the fact I had taken a life, and human or not, in my heart I knew it was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello. Okay if you have any questions, please ask me. I am going to speed up about two years or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Because You Live, or the song Girlfriend, or Phantom of the Opera, but I do own Kat. Yay me.

B p.o.v.

I stood in the shower listening to the radio and letting the warm water relax me, when one of my

favorite songs came on. Once, I had thought it fit me and Edward perfectly. Now it reminded

me of old times, and brought back some of the few memories that weren't painful. "Starin' out

at the rain with a heavy heart. It's the end of the world in my mind. But your voice pulls me back

like a wake up call." Kat pounded on the bathroom door. "Isabella, if you don't get out of that

shower right now, so help me-" with my vampire speed, I ran to the door and opened it, cutting

her off. She glared and I smiled sweetly. "You were saying sister dearest whom I love so much?"

Rolling her eyes, Kat slid on the banister down the stairs, leaving me to get dressed. Since I had

become a vampire, my style had changed drastically. Today, I was dressing up, to celebrate the

first day of Junior year. Usually the first day of school depressed me, but something told me

something special would happen today. Looking at my not-so-limited choices, I picked out a

black t-shirt that had a picture of Dracula, with bloody fangs, that read Bite Me. I also put on a

pair of bell bottom pants, on which I had drawn a skull. The last editions to my outfit were a pair

of 3 inch heels, and pulling my brown/blonde/violet/red/black streaked hair into a high pony tail,

leaving some to cover my golden brown eyes. Satisfied, I bounded down the stairs and found a

very pissed off Kat sitting in my black top down. "You are so lucky. I was this close to going

Carrie Underwood on your car." I simply laughed off her threat, and turned on my car radio. The

song playing made me groan, but Kat simply said "Haha." and began singing along. "Hey, hey

you, you, I don't like your girlfriend. No way, no way, I think you need a new one." ( f.y.i. I love Avril.)

The day had been relatively boring, and I was beginning to think my premonition had been wrong.

I made my way to my music class with Kat by my side humming girlfriend. She completely

ignored my death glares and merrily skipped into the class room. I however, stopped right out

side the door, smelling something all too familiar. The bell rang, pulling me out of my stupor and

signaling that I was late for class. Quickly, I rushed into class, and searched the room frantically,

my eyes sweeping every row. I'm sure the teacher uttered some stupid and sarcastic remark, like

the classic "Miss. Swan, how nice of you to join us." But I didn't even hear it. I found what I was

looking for and let go of the distant hope that I was wrong. Edward Cullen stared at me wide

eyed, and I glared right back. For a split second, I contemplated what to do, then made a decision.

I turned around in a move almost too quick to be human, and nearly flew out of the building. I

heard footsteps following me and angrily, I turned around, expecting to see Edward. Instead I

found a concerned looking Kat. Even though we were inseparable as sisters and considered

ourselves such, I had told her very little about my human life. Most of it I couldn't remember and

the other part wasn't really worth remembering. I had built walls around my mind, to keep out

everything that could cause the whole to rip itself open. But one look at Kat's worried and

concerned face told me my walls were about to come tumbling down.


	4. authors note

AN: SORRY BUT I HAVE TO BE EVIL NOW. I HAVE 98 HITS AND TWO REVIEWS. NOW I SUCK AT MATH, BUT THAT DOESN'T ADD UP. SO UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS TOTAL, I WILL NOT UPDATE. THANK YOU, CRIMSONSHADOW14.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi there! I got ten reviews, so therefore I am very happy. Just a few quick things. Okay, I know that Kat's story, and Bella's haven't been revealed and that's for a reason. But I will tell you three things. First, Kat was running from her coven. Second, kat hadn't fed for 4 weeks. And third, Bella's POWERS are very cool, if I do say so my self. But I can't tell you what they are. Yet anyway. Now without further ado, your well deserved chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer: I really don't think so, as if, and in what universe?

B. P. o .v

The sisterhood between Kat and myself if something neither of us fully understand. I guess when

Edward left, she was all I had, since Charlie was gone. I wanted to hate her, but it was really

hard, when I found out all she had been through. We supported each other, and right now support

was what I would need most. We walked to my car, and sat in the backseat facing each other. I

took a deep, unneeded breath, and began.

"Okay, Kat. First let's start off with the basics. Around 20 years ago, a baby was born to Rene

and Charlie Swan. The baby was a girl and they named it Isabella Marie Swan. For a very short

while, they were all one big happy family. Then marital problems came up and finnally it was

decided Rene and Charlie would get a divorce. After that custody was granted to Rene, though

Isabella spent summers with Charlie. Life moved on. Eventually, Rene moved on also. When her

baby was had just turned 17, Rene met a charming man named Phil Dwyer. They married, and

again, were one big happy family. Until the fact that Phil's job caused him to move around a lot.

Rene feared for her baby but Phil loved his job. To make everybody happy, little Isabella Swan

moved to a tiny miserable town called Forks, Washington, to live with her dad, Charlie. On the

fist day of school, Isabella met a charming group of people, who became her friends. She also

met another person from a very different group of people, named the Cullens. This Cullen in

particular was named Edward." Here, I stopped because of a light tap on my window. I thought it

might be at teacher, but surprise, surprise, I was wrong. I turned back around, not bothering to

unlock the door and continued.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Anyway, Isabella fell in love with the Cullen coven,

and particularly Edward, who became her boyfriend. But one day the Cullen's decided they had

fallen out of love with their troublesome human pet. So they left, after Edward telling Isabella,

oh so kindly that he didn't love her anymore. For a while, Isabella cried, but soon, she decided to

get over it, and more specifically, HIM. On that very same day, well you know the rest." Kat's

eyes turned black as she gazed out side of my window. In a manner almost too fast for even me

to see, she unlocked the door and hopped out of the car. I followed, and heard Kat's stream of

swears.

"Kat," I said gently. "Let me handle it." Turning to Edward, I snapped "What?" He flinched, and

said "Bella, please listen to me."

"Why should I?" I questioned, acid dripping from my tone. Before he could get one word out,

I used one of my powers and snorted. "Oh please. You cannot be sirious." Edward stood there

looking confused so I explained, "One of my powers is that I can take any other vampires power

and use it against them. I read your mind and if you think your going ro get me back that way,

well than your sadly mistaken." I turned on my heel and began to climb back into my car. As I

did thatI heard Kat say "Well Edward, can't say it's been nice seeing you. Later." As I searched

my pockets for my keys, Kat climbed in. I gave her a panicked look, which she returned. Slowly I

turned to look out of my window, and saw Edward holding my keys. How he got them, I'll never

know. Seven though my windows were up, I heard everything he said perfectly. Looking me dead

in the eye, he said "If you think I'm giving up that easily, you are sadly mistaken."

AN: Review please!!!! Next chappie takes off where this one left off. Btw: one of my reviwers asked me how I know how many hits my story got. The way I get my reviews is I go to stats, click on my story and click on the number under reviews. Right next to that is a little box that says hits, and under that is the number of hits my story has. Right now I have 253. Yay me!


	6. Chapter 6

An: Hello peoples!!!!! I got good news and bad news. Good news is I got five reviews for one chapter and that made me happy! Bad news is I will be leaving to visit my uncle aunt and little cousins and their dog soon. More good news(for you guys any way) because I feel guilty about leaving for three days, I am going to update at least a chapter a day until I leave, which will be august24, or this Friday. I currently have no clue how long this story will be, but I'm guessing around 12 or so chapters. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I so don't own twilight. And my neighbors are happy, because I don't sing very well.

(If disclaimer doesn't make sense, go back to disclaimer on chappie 2.)

K. P.o.v.

I viciously snarled at the vampire currently holding my sisters keys, with a slight grin on his face.

I knew that he had the power to read minds, so I directed my thoughts towards him. "Listen up

dip wad." The way his smirk evaporated told me he was listening. "Give me the keys. Now." He

shook his head, looking at me now instead of Bella. "Look Eddie poo," Bella taunted. "I know

that leaving people in their hour of need is your thing, but really, give me my keys." I rolled my

eyes and hid my grin while thinking, "Drama Queen much? And Eddie poo? Come on!" Edward

stifled a small chuckle, and Bella, who probably heard my thoughts in Edwards mind gave me a

death glare." "Bella, please would you listen to me? Just give me a second chance." Edward

pleaded. I could see her resolve depleting. Again, she asked "Why should I ?" Edward, seeing

that he was wining, took it one step further. "Because the Bella I fell in love with would." BIG

MISTAKE. Bella's jaw hardened, and her eyes turned coal black. A small flame appeared in her

hand, and I sighed. If she wasn't careful, she would set the car on fire. Again.

"Edward, the Bella you "fell in love with" might give you a second chance, but that innocent

naive little girl is quite literally dead. And the Bella that's left in her place doesn't give a damn.

So, I would say bite me, but it's a little late isn't it?" slowly, she turned to me, and gave me one

solid look. I nodded and concentrated very hard on making the car rise into the air. Normally I

don't use my power, because humans would get suspicious, but this was an emergency. The car

rose. Like I wanted it to and we were on our way back home.

B p.o.v.

I turned around and saw no one behind us. Edward hadn't even attempted to follow us, which I

was glad for. When we arrived home Kat turned to me and asked "How exactly do you intend to

get your keys back?" I smiled slightly and opened the door saying "I guess we'll be walking."

She groaned from behind me and went into the kitchen. "So, what are we telling the teachers

tomorrow?" I shrugged. "Family crisis works as good as anything." I heard a door click, and

knew she was locking the back door, located in our kitchen. Not that it would keep out our type

of unwanted visitors, but they'd have a job, trying to explain to the police why they broke the

door. When Kat waltzed back into the room, we sighed in unison. "Bella, why do I think there's

more to your story?"

"Because, there is." I said weakly. She waited for me to elaborate.

"Okay. Like I said I was in love with Edward and his entire family. Well, most of them.

Esme was like the mother I never had. Sure I had Rene, but in that relationship, it was like I was

the mother and she was the teenager. Carlisle is Edward's father, and because fishing was

Charlie's entire life almost, well let's just say I was not much of a daddy's girl." Kat nodded for

me to keep going. "Well, next come his siblings. Rosalie was insanely beautiful, and Edward said

she was jealous of me. For what I'll probably never really know, but a good guess would be my

humanity, which I would have gladly given up for eternity with Edward at the time. Then there's

Jasper who was really sweet, but he had a hard time resisting my blood. So I didn't get to know

him all that well." The hole began to open up and as a vampire, it was one of the few things that

could hurt me, so it hurt the most. "Next I guess would be Alice, Jasper's mate and wife. She was

my best friend ever. She told me that one day I would become a vampire, and that gave me

hope, because I had learned never to bet against Alice. I guess Emmet is last. He was Rosalie's

mate and a total goof ball, in a loveable sort of way. He was like the big brother I never had." the

pain was beginning to become too much so I stopped to let it subside. When I continued, my

voice was dangerously close to breaking.

"I guess it hurts so much, because I always knew that I wasn't good enough for them. But

constantly they gave me an ego, telling me "Oh, don't worry, we love you. Your like family."

Because of Alice's visions, we always said things like "Oh, when you get changed..." Kat gave

me a big hug, then told me "Don't give up yet." I stared at her, as if she'd lost her mind or grew

another head. She looked at me and carefully said. "Edward has good intentions. And I do admit

what he and his family did was wrong. But you still love them."

"Yeah,"I agreed. "But they stopped loving me a long time ago." Kat shook her head.

"I don't know about the rest of his family, but Edward didn't stop loving you. I say we meet his

family and scope out their intentions. If they are good, then we figure out a plan."

"If they're bad?"I questioned. She smiled sweetly. "Then you keep on being the hostile bitch that

we all know and love." I threw a pillow at her for her language and the insult. She simply said,

"You know I'm right."

The rest of that day was spent swapping stories and laughing. I told Kat about Jake and every

other little detail about my life I could think of and or remember. She did the same. Eventually

we decided to do something other than talk.

"I know!" Kat exclaimed. "We can pick out your outfit for tomorrow. You want to look good for

Eddie poo." I rolled my eyes.

"In case you forgot, we're not together." She rolled her own eyes.

"That doesn't mean you can't make him drool a little." I thought this over in my mind. It seemed

wrong, but sounded fun. It would feel good to get a little pay back.

"Come on... You know you want too." I sighed.

"Can vampires even drool?" I asked. Kat giggled.

"I guess we're gonna find out."

An hour and a half later , Kat looked very pleased with herself. She had gone to the darkest

depths of her closet and pulled out her "secret stash." If I were human, all of the blood would

have rushed to my face, and I would've run in the other direction. Probably falling along the way.

On Kat's bed was a navy blue corset top with black lace, and a pair of black shorts. Very short

shorts. Also, she had picked out a pair of her 4 inch stiletto thigh high boots. As far as

accessories went, I would wear a black necklace with a sapphire pendant. And no, she didn't stop

there. She began dragging me to the bathroom, and I asked "Kat, where are you taking me?"

She replied "To the bathroom." "I know that. What are we going to do in the bathroom?"

"You'll see. It's surprise." Her words brought back painful memories that I fought to force down.

She noticed my resistance had weakened considerably and turned to look at me, seeing my

anguished face. "Bella I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I only smiled slightly in response.

K P.o.v.

After my slip of words, I headed to the bathroom with a new determination. Edward Cullen was

going to SWEAT!

After about 30 minutes my work was done. Bella's hair had gone from dark brown to almost

black during her transformation, so her hair really set off the dark blue low lights I put in her hair.

When she saw her reflection, her face was comical, but she had to admit, they weren't bad. Combined with tomorrow out fit, she would be stunning.

B p.o.v.

After being reassured by Kat that the dye was washable, I had to admit, I looked GOOD. Even

though I couldn't sleep, I tried to get some sort of rest, because unless Edward was here alone,

which I highly doubted, I would be facing most of the rest of the Cullens tomorrow, and that was

something I just didn't look forward to.

An: Hi again. Okay just a small hint abo ut the next chapter. Let's just say that Alice and Kat have the very same idea. How do you make Edward even more irresistible? I have a few ideas.

Please review, because reviews(and Edward) are my brand of heroine.


	7. Another Authors note

AN: Okay, I just realized that in chapter 3, Bella's hair is like a rainbow of colors and in chapter 6 its only 2 colors. Kat died bella's hair back to the color it was when the transformation was finished, then streaked it blue. I'm sorry. If anyone else finds any mistakes, would you please let me know? Thank you, Crimsonshadow14.


	8. bonus

Disclaimer: oh honestly, come on!!do I have to spell it out? I-W-I-S-H!

An: this chappie is dedicated to Keeness, who aparently doesn't want me to leave, and gerardsgirl14, who called me a genius. I feel so loved.

B p.o.v.

I was extremley annoyed. Even more than usual. When Kat and I were picking out my clothes,

neither of us had thought about the rest of the male population at Rosen high.(I don't know if

there is a school called Rosen high, but I thought it was a pretty name.) They stared and

whispered and asked for numbers and only three things kept me sane. 1), The fact that I could kill

them all quite easily. 2), The fact that Kat was dressed like this too, in almost my exact out fit,

except her colors were red and gold. And 3), The fact that Edward would undoubtedly have the

same reaction as the rest of the guys at our school. After all, hadn't Edward once told me I

brought out the human in him? We were making our way to lunch, when Kat pulled me into an

empty classroom.

"You know what Isabella Marie Swan, this is so not going to work if you keep moping. Now

you stick your head up and walk- no prance-into that lunch room as if you own the world. Every

girl better be jealous and every boy shall have a major-" I cut her off before she got too rated r.

"Kat I get the point. But do I really have to do this?" I guess my human side was deciding to

show out today. Kat nodded firmly, and said "Lets go." I opened my mouth to protest, but she

cut me off saying. "I said MARCH!"

E p.o.v.

(The night before)

I sat on my bed, thinking about today's events. I had a music class with Bella. Hm. When I

followed her and her new sister to their car, she was in the middle of telling her whole story.

When I tried to talk to her, she ignored me. Actually, she had her sister float her home, along

with the car. I didn't expect to see her at school the next day so it seemed I'd blown my only

chance to talk to her. Unexpectedly, alice walked into my room. Her eyes glittered with an anger

that was very close to hate, as they had since I told the family we had to leave. Only this time,

they also held... hope? "Look idiot," she began using her new pet name for me. "Bella will take

you back but she needs some pursuasion. So we're going to dress you up so you can catch her

eye."

"Alice, please, it's no use." she glared at me and said "it beats sitting on your couch doing

nothing." we had a small g;aring match, which she won. I sighed indefeat. This had better work.

The hopeful side of me spoke up saying "It will. Didn't bella used to say don't bet against

Alice?"

But even still, the more practical side of me spoke up saying "there have been times when alice

was wrong." I severly hoped this would not be one of thoese times.

B p.o.v.

I took Kats advice and strutted into the lunch room. Beside me, she whispered "That's more like

it." We entered to the usual murmers and drool, but in front of me was one sight I would have

never expected. Adonis himself was sitting smack dab In the middle of the lunchroom, holding

three flowers. One wiff, and I knew exactly what kind they were. Freesia.

Edward, sat there, his smirk growing slightly larger by the second. I used my power and heard,

"Thank you Alice. Wow, Bella would've never dressed like that as a human." As I easily slid

past him, I hissed venemously, "Good thing I'm not human anymore, now isn't it." it was too

low for any human to hear, but he still looked around nervously. I was struck by an idea, and I

took the flowers from his hand. This time I spoke loud eniugh for everyone to hear. I faked

surprise and joy quite well as I excliamed "Oh, these are absolutely wonderful love." Then I

pretended to take a second look at them. "But darling,"I said, making people knew I was making

fun of Edward, "They looked a bit...wilted." As I said the last word, I dropped the gorgeous

flowers into the garbage bin. A low "ooooooo"went through the crowd. Someone even went so

far as to say "crash and burn."it was then that I spooted the rest of the Cullen clan. Thier faces

ran from livid(Rosalie), to depressed(Alice). I rose my eyebrows at them, turned on my heel and

left. I felt kind of bad for leaving Kat up there, but I knew she'd have no problem getting back.

As I pulled into the drive way, I smelled something horrendous. Werewolf. I entered cautiously

and said, "Come out come out where ever you are." I heard movement and at the top of the stairs

appeared the last person I ever expected to see. In the midst of my surprise, I managed to say

" J- Jake? What are you doing here?" He simply looked at me, and for the first time in 2 years, I

was more than just scared, I was downright terrified. Jake hadn't changed much since the last

time I saw him. Actually, I only noticed two changes. One, he had grown considerably taller.

And two, in his eyes, where there used to be laughter and warmth, there was a cold and icy hate.

I knew without a doubt that his hate was for my kind, and more specifically, me.

An: so, how do you like them apples? Okay , now down to business. My hits have been going down each chapter. Someone please tell me how I went from301 hits, to 51 hits????? tell me what I need to do to make you more inteested in my story. So far all of my reviews have been smile worthy, but with stats like these... like I said, I suck at math but that doesn't add up. And another thing. My story has 983 hits total, but only 20 reviews. Dude!!!!! If my story is boring you, or on the road to nowhere fast, just let me know and I'll do my best to fix the problem. Thanks, Crisonshadow14.


	9. Chapter 9

An: Hello!!! Thanx for the reviews, They help so much. Here is your promised and well deserved chappie. Enjoy!

B P.o.v.

"Jake what are you doing here?"I questioned again. This time he answered, his voice flat.

"Bells, why?" I realized he thought I'd become a vampire on purpose.

"Jake, this is no ones fault, Kat simply made a mistake." He coked his head to the side and asked

"So should I kill you both then?"

"No!" I shrieked, shocked and scared of this new Jake. "Bells, I'm so sorry, but I'm Alpha now,

and I've got a job to do."With that he attacked, changing in midair and catching me off guard. I

fell to the ground so hard the house shook. To my self I had been thinking "No matter what, Jake

is your friend." But that wasn't helping me win this fight, so I closed and re-opened my eyes, and

used yet another of my talents. I had made a double of my self, only this time it actually hurt.

That worried me, because it meant I wasn't strong as I should be. And no wonder, I hadn't fed in

a week. That, added to all this stress, was not good. I kept throwing punches, feeling bad about

each one, and Jake kept biting and tearing at me, but my double just stood there. "Oh yeah," I

thought. "I have to tell my self what to do." so while trying to concentrate on Jake's fast moving

body I yelled out "Attack please!"Instantly the other me sprang into action, jumping on Jake's back

and kicking. It looked a little like I was trying to ride a horse, but I had no time to laugh. Jake

tried to attack my double, and ended up kicking me ion the face, sending me flying across the

room. I tried to get up but couldn't budge, and I soon saw that Jake had ripped my double into

pieces. I simply laid there in the worst pain I've ever had since becoming a vampire and waited for

Jake to do his worst. He slowly walked over to me, and just stood there. I wanted to ask him why

he wasn't attacking, but the pain prevented me from speaking. Instead Jake spoke. "Bells, I can't

do this. I'm so sorry" With that he left, and I blacked out.

K p.o.v. (Right after Bella left.)

I smirked to my self. Bella had been known to make grand entrances and exits, but none

compared to the stunt she pulled today. I walked over to the Cullens not exactly sure of what to

say. When I got there, I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Kat Diyae, and I am Bella's sister. You all must be the Cullens. Lovely

meeting you, and Edward, so good to see you, again." They simply lokked at me as if I were a

great annoyance. I smiled at them and tried to see if I could guess each one, based on Bella's

description of them. I walked over to the evil looking blonde one. "Hmmm. This one isn't hard.

Bella said you were easily the most beautiful one out of the group, and looks the most

murderous. You must be Rosealie." She simply sniffed, but I could tell she took my words as a

compliment. I moved on to the next one. "Okay, big like a bear, but really sweet. Acted like a big

brother, I'm guessing Emett."He gave me a nod. I moved on. "Okay, short and pixie like.

Doesn't walk across a room so much as dance across it. Usually acts like a five year old who

over dosed on sugar, You have to be Alice." She gave me the ghost of a smile. "That only leaves

shy and quiet emphatic Jasper." He nodded. We stood and sat in a sort of akward silence, before

Alice went rigid, and the family focused on just her. When she pulled out of her trance like state,

she looked insanely worried. Her voice broke as she said "We have to get to Bella. Now!!!"


	10. Chapter 10

An: Hi. Please don't hate Jake. He stopped didn't he? Again that was for a reason. All will be explained pretty soon, don't worry.

Disclaimer: Puh-lease. Give me a total break. I'm eating a kit-kat. Go figure.(give me a break, give me a break. Break me off a piece of that... Well, you get the point.) Oh, and I don't own the bible either. ( You'll see)

K. P.o.v.

When Alice shared her vision, we all got up and left the building. When we were a good enough

distance from the humans, I broke into a full speed run, and the Cullens followed. When Bella

had first told me her best friend was a werewolf who thought he had fallen in love with her, I

couldn't believe it. I knew we hadn't seen the last of that filthy mutt. When we neared the house,

I pointed to it. The faster Cullens ran to it leaving me, Alice and Emmett behind. As we got

closer all I could think was "hold on Bella, we're coming."

When we finally got there, the place reeked and I had to hold my breath. Edward was on his

phone calling someone named Carlisle, who I guessed to be the leader of the coven. A low moan

came from the couch, where my sister ,lay immobile. The peculiar thing was that only the left

side of her body was damaged. I had to hold back tears and my face was contorted with pain.

Rosalie sneered at me "What are you so up set about?" "Look bit-" I was cut off by the arrival of

two other vampires, whom I guessed to be Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle took one look at Bella,

and the expression on his face was "what the hell?" I stepped in. "Hi, I'm Bella's sister, Kat. I

think I can explain. Surely you know of Bella's anger toward you family? Well she had just

publicly humiliated Edward in front of everyone at school and walked off. I went over to

apologize for her rude behavior, when Alice had a vision. We ran all the way here and found

Bella like this. Bella once told me she had a werewolf friend, so my guess is he found out about

her change and came here to kill her." Carlisle caught every word I said, although I was speaking

rather fast. "But,"he said. "That doesn't explain why only half of her body is mauled." I thought

for a moment. "Well, when we first discovered Bella had more than one power, we decided to

test them out. It turns out one of her powers is that she can make a copy of herself, quite literally

enabling her to do two things at once. My guess is she doubled her self in the fight, and the wolf

went after only one of her." "That still doesn't explain." Emmett broke in. Carlisle said "Yes it

does. I've heard of this particular power once before. When Bella split herself, it was sort of like

the Adam and Eve bible story. Eve was created from one of Adams ribs. Well Bella's double is

created from the other half of herself." they still looked confused. I tried simpler terms. "You

know like how when you split a worm in half and you get two worms? Well it's the same thing,

only Bella can put herself back together." Apparently they understood this, for they moved onto

another question. Edward asked "Carlisle how long will it take for her to heal?" with a sad shake

of his head, the coven leader replied "I don't know son. I honestly don't know."

E p.o.v.

Slowly but surely, I was tumbling into a big pool of despair. The thought of my family were as follows.

Jasper: I don't get it. I don't feel anything from her. Not even pain.

Alice: Edward, I hope your listening. Because of you, my best friend may very well be lost to me forever. I would call you an s.o.b, but currently, we share the same mother, and Esme has done nothing wrong.

Emmett: Come on little sister, your stronger than this. You can make it.

Rosalie: Oh great, the little human strikes again. Only this time, she isn't human. Oh well, I was kind of looking forward to getting to know her better. Lord knows I'm confused as to what she sees in Edward. Ugh.

Esme: Poor dear, I do hope she'll be alright. I couldn't bear it if I lost another one, and I know Edward will follow her to the grave.

Carlisle: Hm. Bella looks as though she's sleeping almost. I haven't even gotten to know her that well, and already she is my daughter. I need to leave, gather my thoughts, and look for a way to heal her.

With that, Carlisle did leave, and anguish was written plainly on his face.

The only person who's thoughts I hadn't read were Kat's. She looked the most hurt out of all of

us. It took a little pushing, but finally I broke through.

Kat: Oh my gosh. Please Bella don't go. I need you. We all need you. Please come back, don't let this happen to me again. I need you.

Kats thoughts explained why she silently broke out into dry heaves. If she were human, she

would have tears rolling down her face. Instead, her body rocked with the sobs she held back.

Carlisle had always been the strongest of us when it came to faith in a higher power. When we

got into debates, I was always the one who argued that If there was a God, then he certainly

wanted nothing to do with us. Now, for what I think was the first time in my life or after life, I

wished to be wrong. "Dear God, or who ever is listening," I prayed. "Please let my angel be

alright. Even if it means that she hates me for the rest of eternity, please give me this one miracle.

Let my angel live."


	11. ROCK THE VOTE

AN: I KNOW ANOTHER ONE. SORRY BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT. THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE CLOSING UP IN LIKE THE NEXT 2-3CHAPTERS, BUT I HAVE SO MUCH MORE I WANT TO SAY. SO I GUESS YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!

(does little dance) BUT ONLY IF YOU GUY WANT ONE, SO YOU HAVE TO VOTE. AND WHILE YOUR AT IT, REVIEW MY STORY. THANX A BUNCHES, AS ALWAYS, CRIMSONSHADOW14.


	12. sequel info

AN: OKAY NOT TO BE RUDE, BUT PEOPLE, DID I SAY I WAS DONE WITH THIS STORY?!!!!!!! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I'M NOT. IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE, WHICH SHOULD BE POSTED LATER TODAY, KAT'S STORY IS EXPLAINED AND WE SEE MORE OF WHAT THE OTHER CULLENS THINK ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA. I AM HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN WITH THIS TO COMPLETELY FINISH IT, SO A SEQUEL IS COMING YOUR WAY.


	13. Chapter 13

An: hi. Just wanted to say I am so sorry. Something weird was up with my computer yesterday night, and so I couldn't update. Please don't kill me, I didn't forget about yall or this story. Sorry sorry sorry.

Disclaimer: nu-uh.

K p.o.v.

It was 4 hours since we'd come home, and everyone had been in a quiet sort of stupor. Suddenly

the one named Esme asked me "So what's your story dear?" I blinked.

"Well it's a long and boring tale." She smiled and said, "Dear, we have eternity."

I returned her smile and began.

"Well I was born to Marie-Fredrilique and Jacques Diyae in Paris, France. Everything was fine

until our family went bankrupt a week before my 14th birthday. It was then that my father decided

I should earn my keep. He rented me out as an Escort to any gentleman who would pay the fee.

One day he happened to rent me out to a vampire who wasn't looking for a good time, so much

as a good meal. After that, I wandered the world in a state of utter confusion for 10 years. Soon, I

made a home in Salem Massachusetts and quickly learned all the basics. I couldn't go out in the

sun, and I couldn't let humans know I wasn't normal. Of course, they found out anyway. The

world shunned me, calling me a witch. Eventually, they tried to burn me. I didn't know that

ripping a vampire to shreds and burning the pieces was the only way to kill them, I only knew

fire was bad, so I hightailed it out of there. I found refuge in a coven of girls. They kept me safe

and taught me the tools of the trade, so to speak. We were together until 3 years ago. I'd always

felt bad about killing humans, mostly because I was one once. So when I heard about the

opportunity to live off of something other than human blood, I jumped at it. Again I was shunned

for being different. They went so far as to plan to kill me because of my diet change. I was

running from them, when I came across Bella and her dad. I hadn't fed in a while and Bella's

scent was delicious. I attacked her father thinking it was her. When I did get to her, she screamed

and something inside of me snapped. She changed and we've been like sisters and attached at the

hip ever since." By the end of my story I was absolutely sobbing, and Esme was rubbing my

back comfortingly. No one quite knew what to say so they didn't say anything, they just left me

to my non-existing tears. We fell back into an un-easy sort of silence.

AN: hello again. ok i know i said the previous chapter was the second to last. i lied. sorry. okay this is most def. the second to last chapter. last chappie will be up tommorow along with the first chappie of the sequel, entitled choices. thanx a bunches and review. as always crimsonshadow14.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But I do own a copy of the book. It's not the same.

E p.o.v.

No one had said much after Kat told her story. Although I still didn't particularly enjoy her

company, I felt sorry for her. Out of all of us, she may have had the hardest life and after life. The

thoughts of my family were too depressing to read, and they only added to my gloomy mood. I

began thinking about the past few days and all that had happened in them. I saw Bella again for

the first time in two years. She was a vampire who was obviously very pissed and with good

reason. I met Bella's annoying sister. I got publicly humiliated by Bella. My family was snubbed

by Bella. Bella got attacked by a werewolf whom she thought was her best friend. Now we were

all on Bella's couch, waiting on her to recover. I saw no hope for the situation. Suddenly, Alice

sat straight up and her eyes were shining. I was so busy thinking, I hadn't noticed that she'd had a

vision. Jasper looked at his wife curiously, and she dashed up the stairs. When she returned, she

was positively bouncing on the balls of her feet, which of course caught my family's attention.

She spoke in a high excited voice. "Guess what?!!! Bella's healing!!!!!!!" everybody got up at

vampire speed and pushed each other out of the way to see the miracle. Everyone had different

reactions as well as thoughts. Esme burst out into dry tears, Carlisle stood there looking

dumbfounded, Alice jumped around the room along with Kat, Emmett pumped his fist in the air

shouting "Yes!"and Rosalie wore a mask of indifference, but you didn't have to be Jasper to

know she was euphoric. Speaking of Jasper, he wore the biggest grin I'd ever seen. As I saw the

pieces of Bella's flesh begin to re-grow and come back together, all I could think was "Thank-

you."

B p.o.v.

I felt like I was waking up from a deep sleep. My body was strangely room temperature and I felt

like my body was growing rapidly. "So," I thought to my self. "This is death. Not too bad. Maybe

you'll see Charlie somewhere." but suddenly, my eyes flew open. I was looking into the face of

the entire Cullen clan, plus one. That 'one' bent down and wrapped me in the biggest hug I've

ever received, and having known Alice, that's saying something. At the thought of Alice I saw her

face appear in my line of vision. "Okay, I'm guessing this isn't heaven." chuckles sounded

throughout the room. My eyes landed on Edward and I smiled. He looked joyful, but his face fell

as I said "Nope, couldn't be. You're here." only Jasper knew I was making a sarcastic joke, and

he laughed, making everyone laugh. At the realization that I wasn't dead, well, you know what I

mean, I stood up testing my limbs. Carlisle called out from his position at my door, "You should

be careful. You could still be very weak..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence before I fell on

the ground. They all rushed to place me back on my bed and Carlisle explained. "Your body just

finished putting itself back together, so you won't be up to full strength for a while. I nodded.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the next person to speak. "I think we should give Bella and Edward

some alone time."everyone nodded and filed out. Edward still hadn't moved from his position in

the middle of the room, which was fine with me. I simply glared at him.

"Well, are you going to speak?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Are you going to listen?"

"Maybe."

Edward snorted. "Well, one thing hasn't changed. You'll still as stubborn as a horse."

I grinned.

Edward ran a hand through his perfect bronze hair and sighed.

"Bella explaining to you why we left is not going to be easy."

"Try." I whispered.

"I just thought that we were doing more harm than good. Everyday you were with me, you were

in danger. The Volturi, Crowley's van, the dogs, Victoria and even me own family and my self. I

wouldn't have been able to bear it if I had to see you die. And you were hell bent on someone,

preferably me, changing you into a vampire. I just didn't want that."

"Why?"

"Because, honestly, I always knew that one day you would realize that this existence isn't all it's

cracked up to be. You would hate me for changing you and you would leave." his voice broke on

the last word and he broke eye contact.

"Edward Cullen, you are the most idiotic, stupid person I've ever met."

Again he sighed.

"I still love you. But it's going to take quite a while for you to earn back my trust."

He smiled and wrapped me in an embrace. "We have eternity."

I leaned into his arms and smiled.

* * *

Change can be good or change can be bad, depending on the person and the situation. But as 

Edward carried me down the stairs to get re acquainted with his family, I decided that this change

was absolutely perfect.


	15. last an

AN: omg, its been so fun writing this story!!!!!! thanx to all my reviewers, and look for my next story, called Choices. A special thanx to keeness, who has reviewed my story the most I think. Love all of yall, and I'll see you later. As always, crimsonshadow14.


End file.
